


Results May Vary

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gabrielle is stubborn, Randall should open an academy at this point, Werewolf Training, but actually a scared kitten, published to avoid deletion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Randall attempts to teach Gabrielle how to turn
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Results May Vary

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come for me about the title I suck at these.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabrielle notices Randall's amazing taste and equally amazing package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about to be deleted and one of my works was already deleted so like- yea

* * *

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she showed up to the den only to be greeted by Randall in a robe.

"I thought I was finished with this after Jonas died," she scoffed bitterly.

"Finished with what?" Randall asked, perplexed.

"Being greeted naked." Gabrielle scoffed.

"He used to do that?" He asked, feeling Greybeard's itch in response to his anger.

"Literally all the time," she scoffed.

"Yikes I'm even more glad I killed him then." Randall replied, soothing the wolf with the news of finished business.

Of course he needed more than just the knowledge of finished business to soothe his anger; he found himself wishing he did it more slowly.

"That was you?" Gabrielle asked with a grin.

But Gabrielle's smile and gratitude seemed to do the trick.

"Yea, I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable, I had no idea and it's part of our lesson."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Funny. Put this on and meet me in the basement," Randall replied handing her a Victoria's Secret bag and walking off.

"Randall you perv," Gabrielle scoffed, opening the bag expecting to find lingerie.

It was a red silk robe, she admired his taste at least and checked out the area to ensure she was alone before stripping down and slipping the robe on.

"I must say that looks great on you," Randall grinned eyeing her- respectfully of course- as she walked into the basement.

"I look good in anything but you actually have good taste."

"An actual compliment wow," Randall chuckled.

"Anyway what are we doing here?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to turn."

"Turn, as in become a werewolf? I don't think so," Gabrielle replied, nerves filling her voice.

"I know you had a bad experience-"

"It wasn't a bad experience I was literally possessed and emotionally abused."

"I don't think it'll be like that this time around. And we all blacked out and killed someone the first time. What's important is that you learn to control it so you never have to worry about changing against your own will again. Because that fucking sucks."

"Sounds personal," Gabrielle sighed taking a seat.

"It is."

"Well, go on?"

"The Order kidnapped me, they experimented on me and forced me to kill their failed experiments. It was pretty heavy."

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle replied resting her hand on his hand. "At the risk of not sounding Gabrielle- I wanna apologise for how we got off."

"Two things, don't ever apologise for getting me off and did you just apologise?"

"And I'm the one who deflects?" She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't deflecting I was flirting. And you totally just deflected! I didn't even notice."

"Not my fault you're slow," she teased.

"I'm not slow you're just really cute. And doing it again." He groaned.

"Sorry," she grinned.

"At this rate you're gonna try to seduce me to get out of this, which would totally work by the way," Randall smirked.

"I just don't think I'm ready to go through that again."

"Midnight has no reason to pull a stunt like that again right now. And I'll be right here to bring you back if he does."

"Okay, fine I'll try. What do I do?"

"Just will the wolf to take over."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and wrinkled her forehead in anticipation.

"Am I doing it?"

"Looking especially cute? Yes."

"Ugh!" She groaned opening her eyes.

"Okay watch me," Randall grinned undoing his robe and performing the same trick he did for Jack.

"Show off," Gabrielle scoffed, blushing a bit as she caught a glimpse of more than she bargained for- a lot more than she bargained for.

"It took practice, and also lots of cardio," he winked tying his robe.

The wink suggested he knew that she was taken aback by more than his abs and that the cardio involved a partner but not gym equipment.

"You're gross. And so is this whole thing, I'd actually consider seducing you at this point."

Her stance had nothing to do with aforementioned abs and that other thing, she was just over this.

"Don't start something you can't finish, princess," he spoke in a tone she'd never heard before.

"Please, I'm Gabrielle Dupres, I always finish what I start."

"Prove it. Turn."

"You just wanna see my tits," Gabrielle scoffed.

"Please, of course I wanna see your tits but I'm not gonna pull a basic stunt like this to see them. I actually have game." Randall replied, offended by the accusation.

"This is hard, I don't like it." She whined.

"Yea because magic is so easy?"

"It kinda is yea." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Please if Greybeard didn't speak Latin I would be fucked."

"Greybeard?"

"Oh yea you didn't get the whole speech. That's typically Hamish's job. Alright let's go to the bar and have something to drink while I explain it to you."

"You aren't going to try to make a cocktail again are you?" Gabrielle grimaced.

"God no," Randall scoffed ushering her out.


End file.
